


Sweet Cheeks

by moladyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of denial, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moladyo/pseuds/moladyo
Summary: "Well, shit"-aka what the hell has Kyungsoo gotten himself intofrom letting Baekhyun drag him to a stupid party, against his better judgementto sleeping with Kim Jongin, someone he was never supposed to have gotten involved with in the first place.-"FUCK"





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> aka what have i gotten MYSELF into
> 
> i kinda gave up on this for awhile, but this was originally intended for nodtt...  
> so prompter of a9, i hope you somehow find this. this one's for you and i hope i can give you the justice your prompt deserves
> 
> i hope i dont regret this in the morning :~(  
> also my first fic pls go easy on me D:

The sun was shining bright, it was a beautiful day—not too hot, but warm with a slight breeze—and Kyungsoo thought it was the perfect opportunity to set up his hammock in the courtyard and relax before he would begrudgingly head to his next class. Classes have been an absolute pain in his ass and he hadn’t been given any time to just breathe. He was able to find a spot in the shade, away from the harmful rays of the sun, and he was excited to get his desired rest.

Slowly, his eyes were beginning to shut, a quick snooze quickly approaching—“SOO!!!” Baekhyun exclaims as he runs towards where Kyungsoo is. Kyungsoo startles and looks at Baekhyun with a menacing glare, “Byun Baekhyun what the fuck are you yelling for?!” 

Baekhyun looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his head as he approaches Kyungsoo, walking slower now. “Ha… sorry Soo, but I swear this is important!” Baekhyun says in quick panic, fearing get shot down. 

“What is possibly more important than me getting my well-deserved nap?” Kyungsoo bites out, incredibly cranky. School was draining enough, he did not need Baekhyun’s banter on top of it all. 

“Lose the ‘tude, baby Soo, it’s not a good look on you—even though it’s the only look on you most of the time,” Baekhyun cheekily replies as he tries to squeeze himself onto the hammock alongside the GrumpTM. Kyungsoo fights him off with all his might, but to no avail. Baekhyun’s sheer willpower was just too strong to fight off, and Kyungsoo was too sleep-deprived for this.

“My god Baek, you are the worst human being to ever walk on this planet and I swear to god—”  
“ALRIGHT so you’re probably wondering why I decided to bug you this fine afternoon,” Baekhyun speedily interrupts Kyungsoo’s oncoming rant. Kyungsoo halts, giving Baekhyun an incredulous look. “Well, no shit sherlock. This better be good Byun or else—” 

“OKAY SO,” Baekhyun interrupts Kyungsoo’s chance at an angry monologue again, “There’s a party this Friday Soo and I am doing you a favor of bringing you as my plus one! Yay! Now let me hear you say it~” 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with a look of pure disdain, “What the hell are you going on about? First of all, why would you think I’d be interested in this party? And secondly, what the fuck is it that you want to hear me say and it better not be what I think you’re trying to get out of me.” Kyungsoo deadpans. He really was not energized enough for his best friend’s antics right now. 

Baekhyun looks affronted, the nerve of him Kyungsoo thinks to himself. “Live a little, Soo!! You hardly do anything fun. All you do is eat, sleep, and study and repeat it all over again. Hell, sometimes you don’t either eat OR sleep and just study. You’re wasting away your youth like this!” Baekhyun exclaims while gesturing his arms wildly. “Calm down Baek, there’s not enough room in this hammock for you to be acting like a monkey” Kyungsoo stresses, concerned over the stability of his precious hammock and imagining the pain of his bum if this were to all go down, literally. Ouch. 

“Stop being so overly concerned about everything that isn’t this party. Please Soo, you have to come with me. I neeeed you!” Baekhyun pleads, looking at Kyungsoo with puppy eyes, not that it affects Kyungsoo in any way. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “And why exactly do you insist that you “neeeed” me? You’ve been to plenty parties without me so what gives?” Baekhyun huffs, “Can’t I just want to enjoy a night out with my bestest friend in the whole entire universe?” 

“I’m not buying your bullshit Byun, spill it.” Kyungsoo deadpans. He really does not want to beat around the bush with Baekhyun any longer. Kyungsoo checks his phone and his heart breaks a little when he realizes that he only has 45 minutes before his next class. So much for a nice afternoon nap, he curses inside. “I have 45 minutes until my next class so I suggest you cut to the chase quickly before I kill you for making me miss the perfect opportunity for a nap,” Baekhyun gawks in return. “Okay okay fine!” Baekhyun exclaims quickly. 

“I need you to go with me because Chanyeol is going to be there…” Baekhyun explains, face growing shy. “Every time I’m around him I don’t know what comes over me, I just make a fool of myself” Baekhyun laments, as Kyungsoo stares at him judgingly. “So how does this affect me or my life exactly?” Kyungsoo responds, confused about why Baekhyun is bringing this up to him.

“Because Soo! I need you to check me! Hint at me when I’m acting dumb! Be my wing man!” Baekhyun proclaims, waving his arms around wildly for extra emphasis. Kyungsoo thinks he looks like an absolute fool and starts worrying about the stability of his hammock, rather than entertain Baekhyun’s antics. “I don’t understand why you would even think I’m a good candidate for this and that I’d want to do it, nonetheless.” 

“Jongin is going to be there though,” Baekhyun states, which causes Kyungsoo’s brows to crease and a frown appears. “All the more reason why I refuse to go.” Kyungsoo spits out, insulted Baekhyun would even think saying that could sway him in anyway. Baekhyun should be the first one to know the history between the two to know. 

“Soo, when are you going to admit that you guys have this odd sexual tension despite the fact you both claim to “hate” each other because of your families” Baekhyun, much to Kyungsoo’s distaste. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo says without missing a beat. “Me and Jongin have never been on good terms. His soul life purpose is tormenting me.” 

“That’s exactly it, Soo. Don’t be so blind. Anyways, it’s not my place to help you figure out your own feelings,” Baekhyun responds, resigned since Kyungsoo is stubborn as can be, “I’m sure if your parents weren’t sworn enemies you guys would’ve hooked up ages ago, but that’s beside the point. You need to come with me to this party! I mean it!” 

“No, and that’s my final answer.” Kyungsoo refuses to relent on this one. He does not need to waste his time being, practically, a third wheel with Baekhyun and his love interest. There’s so many other things he could be doing with his time. He does not need this, and he absolutely does not need to risk the chance of running into Kim Jongin. The name alone makes him shiver in disgust. He will not put himself in a situation that puts him in a position for Jongin to drag him in any way. He’s tired of that shit, and quite frankly he doesn’t understand why Jongin won’t grow up and get over himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t care enough to confront the man, but skillfully avoiding him is an easy feat. 

Kyungsoo gets up from his hammock sadly, wondering why time passes so quickly. So much for relaxing, but now he has to get ready to go to class. Begrudgingly he picks up his belongings and starts packing them into his bag. He turns around and faces Baekhyun, who is still in his hammock, looking smug. “Please, you’re lucky I’m even saying please at all, move your ass out of my hammock. I gotta go,” Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun, who remains unmoving. 

“Nope, I’m not moving at all until you agree to go to this party with me,” Baekhyun sing-songs, obviously feeling smug. “Alright then, suit yourself,” Kyungsoo replies as he unties one side of the hammock and watches contently as Baekhyun splutters and falls, straight on his ass. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, not able to contain his mirth. Baekhyun had it coming for him, he should’ve known better than to mess with him. 

“You’re a savage. A mean, mean, grumpy grump, savage. Why am I friends with you?” Baekhyun wonder aloud. “I could ask you the same thing, but I told you to move. You made the decision to not move. Suffer the consequences.” Kyungsoo responds, still chuckling to himself over his friends misfortunes. Kyungsoo begins to manhandle Baekhyun out of the hammock, despite the latters efforts at wrapping up like a burrito. Kyungsoo eventually is able to shove Baekhyun out and into the grass. He makes quick work of folding and stuffing it away, needing not wasting anymore time. 

Once Kyungsoo has everything packed up, he straightens up and prepares to leave. “I would say nice talking to you, but it really wasn’t and now I’m leaving to go to class where I’ll be very tired. And that’s all your fault. Please don’t try to ambush me sometime later today because I will be sleeping, and I will not hesitate to have you castrated. See you, never preferably,” Kyungsoo says as he begins walking away, not wanting to wait and give Baekhyun a chance to respond. Lord knows that will only cause another five minutes of his precious time to disappear, and there simply isn’t enough time in a day for this nonsense. 

“You’re coming with me this week Soo!! That, I will make sure of!” Baekhyun yells at Kyungsoo’s retreating figure. Kyungsoo gives him the middle finger as he walks away and carries on. He really needed that nap, but alas some good things just cannot be. Not when your best friend is as obnoxious as Baekhyun is. 

Gotta keep moving forward. 

\--

As soon as the clock hits 3:00, the sound of students hastily packing their stuff to leave resounds across the lecture hall, much to the dismay of the Professor who gives up trying to finish their train of thought. They know it’s useless to try against merciless college students who are very much eager to be out of there.

Kyungsoo is one of those who are eager to leave, but he has some decency and respect for the professors to actually sit and wait for the professor to be finished. He’s paying way too much to attend this university to take any second of the professor’s time for granted. Each word that comes out of the professor’s mouth might as well be gold. 

Kyungsoo yawns as he starts putting his belongings in his bag. Most of the class had already dispersed outside and Kyungsoo was one of the last ones still inside.

At least he wished he were the last one inside, as his ears perk up at the sound of a voice that he knows all too well, unfortunately. 

“SWEET CHEEKS! HEY SWEET CHEEKS!!” Jongin yells obnoxiously from the back of the class, where he likes to reside. Kyungsoo is more of a middle row kind of guy, which has nothing to do with the fact that a certain someone likes to stay in the back. No. Not at all.

Kyungsoo glances over his shoulder briefly just to blatantly roll his eyes at Jongin. He continues with his task at hand and quickly gets up, ready to ignore the idiot and be on his merry way. But alas, not everything works in his favor. 

Jongin quickly catches up to Kyungsoo and grabs his wrist, halting Kyungsoo from his movements. Kyungsoo curses Jongin and his long, model legs internally before turning around to give Jongin a forced smile. He hopes Jongin notices how strained he looks and will leave him alone for the day. Who was he kidding though, this is the most annoying pest Kim Jongin they were talking about. Odds of that ever happening is very slim.

“What’s the rush, sweet cheeks? Don’t you miss me at all?” Jongin says with a slight pout of his lips, however that doesn’t last long before he breaks out into a grin. “Are you going to the party on Friday? You totally should!” Jongin questions enthusiastically. 

“Why? Are you going to be there? If that’s the case then no, I’m not going.” Kyungsoo states blankly. He’s trying to release his arm from Jongin’s vice-like grip, to no avail as the taller boy will not relent. “Don’t be so mean to me, sweet cheeks! What have I ever done to you to deserve your cold shoulder?” Jongin says, sounding exasperated. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why he’s giving that tone to him but doesn’t care enough to think about it any further. 

“Don’t be stupid, Jongin. Please let go. I don’t have time to entertain your bullshit right now” Kyungsoo bites out, visibly annoyed at the situation. Jongin finally releases his grip, but not without giving Kyungsoo a hard look. 

“You’re the stupid one, Soo. You always were.” Jongin lashes out, venom lacing his words that shocks Kyungsoo at the intensity. Kyungsoo stands there staring at Jongin as if he just grew two heads, wondering where this change of mood even came from. Jongin was the one who pestered him, not the other way around. But before Kyungsoo can say anything else, Jongin storms out of the classroom, leaving the door to slam shut. 

Kyungsoo flinches at the impact as he stares at the door which Jongin left from. “What gives…” Kyungsoo whispers to the silence of the now empty lecture hall. Kyungsoo stands idle for a few moments as he tries to process what just happened. 

The distinct sound of rumbling startles Kyungsoo out of his thoughts, now sensing his stomach growling angrily in need of food. He triple checks he has all of his belongings and makes his way out, finally. 

He’ll just have to contemplate the Kim Jongin situation later. After he’s had some food.


	2. background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of background so you get an idea of why there's tension between the kims and dos

The Kims and Dos weren’t always not on friendly terms. The two families used to be great family friends, two influential families in the social hierarchy that kept tabs with one another. They were significant in aiding one another, through networking and other connections that they each respectively had. 

The Kims were business tycoons, owning and operating a multitude of millionaire dollar companies under their wing. They were equal parts business savvy as they were gorgeous, making the media constantly swoon over their good looks and business appeal. 

The Dos, on the other hand, were on the other side of the wealthy spectrum. They were the richest and most acclaimed doctors in the country. They were equally times as intelligent and beautiful, which made patients flock to their hospitals to get a chance at being treated by them. They were an entire family of doctors of varying specialties, ranging from pediatricians to neurosurgeons. 

The rivalry between the two dates back years, before Kyungsoo and Jongin was even born. A dispute between the grandparents that has continued to be passed on from generation to generation. 

The Do’s had been looking into the more business side of things, they all worked in the same hospital but felt as if they could be doing more with their status and prestige within the community. More, as in owning their own hospital and being able to handle clients on their own terms. It only made sense to contact their closest and most knowledgeable business friends the Kims about this new venture they were seeking. 

The Kims were eager to take part in another business venture, as they could see the great amount of profit that could come from investing into a hospital. Thus, planning commenced immediately as there was no time to waste. 

In between discussions, disagreements increased tenfold. The Kims wanted things one way, the Dos wanted things to go another way. These disagreements eventually caused a huge rift between the two families where they couldn’t even stand to meet with one another, even if it wasn’t for business but leisure. 

The Dos eventually started to regret ever mixing business with friendship and decided they no longer wanted to pursue this any longer, as they recognized it would ruin everything that the two families ever had with one another. They were fine with not going through with it, because they knew that another opportunity will come again. 

The Kims on the other hand were not having it, already feeling like they invested too much of their time in something for it to just fall through. This is where their more business-orientated mind cuts through, and they weren’t going to give it up. 

When the Dos tried to tell them they wanted out, the Kims came back with sudden news. The Kims had already signed a contract with another practitioner family, who so happened to be the rivals of the Dos. The Kims backstabbed the Dos in cold-blood, because they only thought about the money and chose that over their longlasting friendship. They never spoke again. If they were seen at any high-class social engagement, they avoided each other at all costs. Not without sending menacing glares at one another from across the rooms. Everyone who was anyone knew not to put the two families anywhere near each other, lest they want to suffer the consequences of a heated debate. 

That’s the story Kyungsoo was told when he was born and able to understand why he mustn’t interact with any person from the Kim family. No ifs, ands, or buts. The Dos were able to recover from the blow and did eventually partner up with another business family to get their hospital up and running, far passing their rival’s business if they may gloatingly add. They were the acclaimed Dos for a reason. 

Kyungsoo was taught at a young age to not easily put trust in people, but especially not a Kim. Every Kim isn’t genuine, after all. Just business leaders who are conditioned to be cunning at the expense of others, and not themselves. This is all Kyungsoo knows. 

And that’s how it’s always going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to incorporate this into the story where i was satisfied, so i decided to make it a separate thing altogether. i think i am more happy with it being this way rather than trying to fit it in a chapter asjgbdlwk 
> 
> sorry this is more of a filler chap but i do think its important to understand for the storyline as a whole 
> 
> also thank u to those that have been reading my work and giving it a chance :,,) it really means a lot since this is my first fic baby and is something ive been hesitating about for quite some time since there are sooo many gr8 authors in the kaisoo ficdom and i just feel dull. im learning and growing each time i get to sit down and write, so thank you a million for dedicating some time of ur day for this ;_; 
> 
> til next chapter <3


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update 
> 
> i dont know if anyone even remembers this story exists... its been so long :(   
> at one point i was writing so quickly, everything came to me and made perfect sense but i lost it and i dont know how to get her back 
> 
> i dont like to leave things unfinished and this WILL get finished. mark my words 
> 
> see u soon, hopefully not in a few months tho

Friday comes much too fast for Kyungsoo’s liking. Baekhyun has not stopped his relentless pursuit in trying to convince him to attend this party, which Kyungsoo has responded with by profusely refusing each and every time. 

Baekhyun could be horribly persistent though, much to Kyungsoo’s complete and utter dismay. Baekhyun would not leave him alone in any sense of the word and Kyungsoo was growing especially tired of constantly having to find new ways to escape or completely evade the topic in general. 

Kyungsoo is done with his classes for the day, Fridays being one of his favorite days of the week because he ends early and actually doesn’t have any work to do afterwards. Being, he doesn’t have any immediately due work to do after all. He will just worry about other assignments for the next week another day, this is his rest day and break from his typically rigorous schedule and he’s going to take it for all it’s worth. 

As Kyungsoo is walking back to his dorm, he hears the telltale sign of Baekhyun trying to track him down. He quickens his steps and increases the volume of the music, feigning ignorance as if he doesn’t realize Baekhyun is running right after him. 

He doesn’t make it too far. 

Baekhyun tugs him by the arm and halts his movements, “Soo I know you saw me back there! Now I’m all sweaty because you made me run!” Baekhyun exclaims, completely exasperated from his impromptu workout. 

“That was entirely the point, Baek. I don’t have much to say to you right now and I’m really tired so I’m just gonna go b—” “NOPE, you are not pulling that with me today Do Kyungsoo” Baekhyun interrupts, looking serious for once. Kyungsoo gulps, not liking the look Baekhyun is currently giving him. The power Baekhyun holds, to be simultaneously the cutest being alive and the actual devil. This is truly the duality of man, Kyungsoo thinks. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, but I’m pretty sure you are well aware of that already” Baekhyun deadpans and Kyungsoo blushes hotly, knowing that he has reached a dead end with his supposed best friend. “Baek please—” Kyungsoo tries to convince, putting on his best googly, doe eyed front, “I really don’t feel like socializing tonight, please don’t make me go” Kyungsoo pleads, gagging to himself that he had to resort to literal begging.

Kyungsoo grabs his hands and holds them gently to his chest, pouting a little at him. Baekhyun, however, doesn’t buy it one bit. “Damn Soo, you take one acting class in college and now you’re convinced you can act. Can’t fool me though!” Baekhyun smirks and Kyungsoo immediately drops the front and pushes Baekhyun’s hands away while rolling his eyes. 

“I’m leaving,” Kyungsoo states, turning around and walking away, making it visibly obvious that he’s putting in his earphones so Baekhyun gets the message to not try to talk to him again.   
“Alright Soo, see you tonight at 8! I’ll be going over to your room!” Baekhyun yells from behind, and then proceeds to walk towards the other direction where his dorm is. Kyungsoo sighs in defeat, knowing this battle is just a losing one and there’s no way he’s getting out of it no matter how hard he tries.

Maybe a little alcohol will ease his troubles, and with his plans for the night sealed, he very well intends to make the most of his remaining free time to go take a nap. 

\--

Baekhyun comes over at 8 sharp with a smug look on his face when Kyungsoo goes over to open the door. “I knew you’d come around!” Baekhyun positively squeals, pushing Kyungsoo aside to set his things on the table. 

“Ok Baek, absolutely no make-up on me tonight. I will not concede on this one” Kyungsoo deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest. He needs to put his foot down on at least one thing that ought to happen to him tonight.

Baekhyun looks at him in horror, “How are you supposed to get laid with just your plain face?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes grow comically wide. “What the fuck is wrong with my face?” He questions, he knows he may be more squishy than the some other “sex on legs” guy, but he knows he’s still good looking regardless. 

Baekhyun scoffs, instead tossing an outfit at his face. “Fine, but at least wear this or else” Baekhyun states, promptly walking away to get himself ready in the bathroom. Eyeliner is art, he once said, and requires time and care to perfect. 

Kyungsoo looks down at the heap of clothes that landed in his arms and sighs, seeing the tightest skinny jeans to grace the planet. He knows he’s not going to be the least bit comfortable, but he also doesn’t want Baekhyun throwing another fit. He proceeds to his room to go get changed. “At least my ass will look nice…” Kyungsoo thinks, acknowledging one good thing to keep his energy positive.

It’s going to be quite a long night. 

\--

The house was hot. Literally hot. It was stuffy, filled with the perspiration of intoxicated college students everywhere. There was no fresh air to breathe and Kyungsoo did not like it at all. This is exactly the reason why Kyungsoo did not want to make an appearance at this party tonight, he hates this sort of environment. To him, it’s absolutely suffocating, and he hates feeling trapped amongst all these wild, barely legal kids. It just wasn’t his type of environment in the first place. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun weave themselves through the throng of people, trying to get themselves to the makeshift bar for some drinks. “I’m clearly not drunk enough for this,” Baekhyun exclaims over the loud bass. “Yeah same,” Kyungsoo yells back.

They get to the bar and Baekhyun immediately downs several drinks in one go, “I need the liquid courage, Soo!” Kyungsoo sighs, already knowing tonight was going to be a long one. Kyungsoo slowly sips his drink, in no rush to get any sort of fucked up, not that he even wants to be. Just as he’s taking a sip, he sees something that has him nearly choking on his drink.

“Baek. BAEK!” Kyungsoo yells, turning around to see that Baekyun wasn’t around anymore. Sighing, Kyungsoo realizes his initial thoughts came true and Baekhyun did end up ditching him for Chanyeol’s dick. Kyungsoo soon enters in a state of panic, not wanting to be found at this time, so he tries to turn around and discretely make his way through the crowd. Just as Kyungsoo turns a corner— “Do Kyungsoo, what an honor to see you here!” Jongin yells over the loud music, looking Kyungsoo up and down, obviously already quite tipsy. 

“Just leave me alone Jongin,” Kyungsoo shoves his way away from Jongin. He’s not drunk enough for this and does not want to deal with Jongin right now. At a party of all places. But Jongin can’t seem to ever take the hint, “C’mon Kyungsoo! Stop being such a prude” Jongin yells at him, attracting the attention of some other party-goers within hearing range. Kyungsoo blushes at the uncalled for attention, and Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks best when his cheeks are dusted pink. 

“Are Do’s weak when it comes to their alcohol tolerance? Or is it because you are all a bunch of doctors, so you are overly aware of the health risks and won’t indulge? Do you not know how to have fun, Soo? Does prude-ness run in your blood?” Jongin taunts, clearly trying to egg Kyungsoo on. Kyungsoo is tired of this treatment, tired of Jongin thinking he can just walk all over him, tired of the family rivalry which spurs him on, Kyungsoo is just tired of everything. The preconceived notions people seem to have about him, and only because hes a Do. Not just Kyungsoo, but Do Kyungsoo, youngest son of Do Yifan and Yixing, child destined for a life in the medical field. 

Do Kyungsoo was not a prude, or whatever Jongin thought him to be. “Eat your words, Kim!” Kyungsoo yells over the loud music as he snags the red cup out of Jongin’s hands and downs the contents in one single gulp, as well as the drink he was holding before. Tossing both cups on the ground, he makes his way over back to the bar. He’s going to need a lot of alcohol in his system to deal with Jongin, at this rate. 

\--

An irresponsible amount of drinks later, Kyungsoo finds himself on the dance floor with Jongin. Somehow, he managed to get himself into an impromptu dance battle against the other. If Kyungsoo was sober, he would never indulge in this sort of thing. Especially not with Kim Jongin. Truly, if Kyungsoo was sane he would’ve saved himself the embarrassment, because Jongin was born to dance. Jongin was tall and lean, obviously spends some time at the gym to keep up to par with his body. There’s absolutely no way he’s this good looking without him putting some work into it, Kyungsoo thinks. 

Kyungsoo would rather die than let it be known that he was actually having fun. A lot of fun. He’s never felt freer, as if there were no weight of the future on his shoulders. This exuberant, care-free high he is on is no thanks to Jongin, much to Kyungsoo’s dismay which he will never admit. Jongin brought out a part of himself that laid dormant, but somehow at this moment in time Kyungsoo has no care in the world to mind it.   
The situation looks absolutely ridiculous. On one hand, there’s Jongin who’s all suave moves, body rolling and thrusting to the beat with perfect precision and accuracy. A total natural. On the other hand, there’s Kyungsoo, a mess of limbs flailing around uncontrollably. Both are too drunk to really care exactly how ridiculous this entire situation is. Too busy focusing on each other in the dim lights and humid atmosphere. 

The song changes to a more sensual song, completely changing the mood as pairs start dancing together. Jongin surprises Kyungsoo by grabbing him close by the waist, “You’re actually real fun to party with, shortie. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Jongin whispers in his ear. Kyungsoo blushes, still very much intoxicated and positively keening over the attention Jongin is giving him. The attention he never used to like before. 

“I told you to eat your words Jongjong,” Kyungsoo replies, giggling to himself at the ridiculous name. Jongin admires the way his eyes crinkle into half-moons and that heart shape smile. He keeps a firm hold on Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him in closer and resting his forehead on his, “is this okay?” Jongin asks, not wanting to make Kyungsoo uncomfortable. Kyungsoo, slightly dazed, nods his head. “Yes its okay,” he says, slightly breathless at their proximity. Kyungsoo suddenly becomes aware of exactly where he is, and what he is doing. Everything in him tells him to reject and push away, but there’s this force keeping him right there, right in Jongin’s arms. 

Jongin doesn’t know what he’s doing, but at the same token knows exactly what he’s doing when he tugs Kyungsoo even closer, “Can I kiss you, Soo?” Kyungsoo doesn’t even have time to properly respond when he feels Jongin’s lips land on his own. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, fully immersing himself in the kiss. He never knew kissing someone, who is supposed to be his enemy, could ever feel so good. It’s overwhelming, it’s passionate, a mess of tongues intermingling with one another in the heat of the moment. Familial status aside, in this moment it’s just them. Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

Jongin stops his ministrations, “Let’s get out of here, Soo,” he whispers in Kyungsoo’s ears. Still breathless, he merely nods and allows Jongin to intertwine their hands and lead them outside of the crowd of people dancing. 

Jongin pushes Kyungsoo into a random open bathroom they stumbled across on the second floor, away from everyone. Kyungsoo feels Jongin grab the back of his thighs to lift him up onto the sink, spreading his legs to fit snugly in between them. They continue where they left off on the dance floor, nipping at each other’s lips. The kiss quickly turns intense as Jongin breaks apart from his lips to start kissing down his neck, leaving marks in his trail. 

It’s so hot in here, Kyungsoo thinks, as he grips onto Jongin’s neck. His outrageously tight jeans are getting even tighter, and he feels Jongin’s half-hard bulge caressing his thighs. This is escalating quickly and Kyungsoo did not expect for the night to turn out like this, not that he’s complaining. Maybe Baekhyun was right and Kyungsoo just needed to get the stick out of his ass and get laid. However, getting laid by Kim Jongin was never in his intentions. If his parents even knew the situation he was in right now, he’d be disowned. Immediately. But they aren’t here, and what they don’t know won’t hurt him. It’s just sex, Kyungsoo thinks. No one has to know about this other than him and Jongin, who’s obviously just as into it as Kyungsoo is. 

Jongin stops his ministrations down his neck, “Do you want this, Soo?” Jongin asks softly, eyes full of care. Jongin looks so handsome like this, and Kyungsoo feels so smitten that he cared enough to ask first. 

Kyungsoo is drunk, but he’s not drunk enough to not be aware of what’s happening. He should say no. Every rational part of his brain is saying no. He knows he can say no right now and Jongin will stop. He just has to say the word.

Kyungsoo looks Jongin in the eyes, and he’s bombarded with a plethora of feelings he’s never felt before with anyone else. 

How could he say no when no one has ever made him feel this good? When it feels so right?

Kyungsoo rests his forehead on Jongin’s, “I want this,” he says, barely a whisper. He’s had too many drinks to have a debate with rationality. Right now all he sees is Jongin. Jongin Jongin Jongin. 

Jongin smiles at him, “okay.” He kisses him again, taking his breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited...like at all 
> 
> i made a cc ;; keep me company?? plot questions?? kaisoo banter?? just wanna talk in gen??   
> https://curiouscat.me/moladyo
> 
> follow me on twitter! @/nidyobby


End file.
